


Troll

by outinthewind



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Background Lucina/Laurent, Chrom!Inigo, De-anoning, Douchiness, Hate Sex, Hint of Daddy Issues, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Gerome/Lucina, PWP, Rough Sex, Shamelessness, Slut Shaming, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinthewind/pseuds/outinthewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-anoning from the Fire Emblem kink meme at Tumblr. For this prompt:</p><p>"gerome/inigo; gerome is in love with lucina, but all he can really get is her slut of a brother. bonus: lucina is married to someone else (laurent?) and inigo totally trolls gerome about it."</p><p>That is . . . pretty much it. I cleaned it up a little basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troll

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably OOC but how else can I learn to write smut.
> 
> ALSO will try to get back to the other stories I was writing I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN.

Inigo admits, only to himself and only in moments of weakness, that Gerome is kinda-sorta cool. The mask is dumb as hell, and the wyvern a serious health hazard, but Gerome’s _voice._ Even better than his Chrom’s—which is a thought Inigo’s going to shut down immediately because he’s trying to be a pervert here and _ew._ Anyway. Gerome’s voice. It’s like smoke, if smoke made people want to screw.

And Gerome's _arms,_ muscles flexing as he cleans an ax that Inigo bets he’d have trouble even lifting. Inigo almost got into a fight with Gerome once—something stupid about some random tavern girl annoyed by Inigo's clumsy advances—and Gerome had grabbed him by the collar and lifted him as though he weighed nothing. Inigo had been a little drunk at the time and probably babbled something to deserve the subsequent punch.

Point is, Gerome wouldn’t bother to spit on Inigo if Inigo was on fire. It’s all well and good since Inigo is perfectly alright with admiring the first-class asshole from afar … which is how he notices that Gerome is only half-standoffish to Lucina.

It's almost sweet the way Gerome hunches into himself while leaning a little closer to his sainted sister, how he occasionally gazes at her as she holds hands with Laurent. There's an epic tale of a dark knight pining over a gracious lady of the light there . . . or gracious warrior lady of the light, there's no need to paint Lucina as some fragile flower.

Perfect, by-the-book, hopeful, totally-married-to-that-stick-in-the-mud-Laurent Lucina. And in love with the pissy bastard too, though Inigo has no idea why.

“Lucina needs something,” Inigo says to Gerome.

As expected, Gerome hesitates, eyes narrowing. He’s frowning to hard that it’s obvious despite the dumb mask.

“She wants us to topple the barricade at the south of the village and move it to the east.” Technically, it’s Laurent’s idea, but po-taeh-toh/po-tah-toh when it comes to those two.

Gerome says that he and that odious wyvern can handle it on their own, but Inigo insists. He wants to help out. He doesn’t want to disappoint his sainted sister. They’ll do it faster working together.

They do. Inigo doesn’t complain when he gets to see Gerome sweaty, his tight trousers clinging to his ass, his breath coming in short gasps when he tries to lift boulders that are a little too heavy. The wyvern seems not to trust Inigo, almost as if it can read his filthy thoughts, but Inigo is nothing if not brave when it comes to his conquests. He works all afternoon, quiet as a mouse so Gerome is drawn to a sense of tolerance, if not outright camaraderie.

“Lucina asked me to tell you she wants to talk to you in private,” he tells Gerome after they’ve finished moving the barricade. “Tonight, behind the barracks, after everyone’s gone to bed.”

“Why?” asks Gerome, obviously suspicious.

Inigo shrugs. “She didn’t say, and I didn’t ask.”

“Hmph.“

“What’s with the disapproval?” asks Inigo. “She asked to see you, not Grima. I didn’t ask any questions.”

It’s a transparent lie, but the worst that could happen is that Gerome will stand him—"Lucina"—up. Inigo’s not even a little worried that the broody bastard will try and talk to Lucina about it because he'll be way too embarrassed. He gets tongue-tied around her enough as it is.

He waits for the evening in a giddy fog. He’s too nervous to eat much and instead retreats to his tent to fantasize about the upcoming confrontation with Gerome. At most, Gerome will punch him and storm off, but Inigo is nothing if not a dreamer. It's not too hard to picture Gerome a little sweaty, perhaps a little drunk and dangerous, stepping close to Inigo so their bodies touch. He would get so surprised at noticing Inigo's erection . . . surprised, and maybe interested.

Inigo palms himself, thinking of Gerome’s fury, and ultimately decides to slick his fingers with oil. Even if nothing comes of it, getting stretched is a nice feeling, especially when he has such excellent fodder for fantasy.

There’s almost no friction when he walks to the meeting place, floating in a cloud of anticipation and flickering nerves. Inigo hadn’t let himself come just in case the evening goes better than expected.

“I knew it,” says Gerome when he arrives at the meeting place. “Just what do you want?”

“To see how hard you’re panting after my dear sister,” says Inigo. “She’s a married woman, you know. You insult her by coming here.”

Gerome raises to the bait and grips Inigo by the collar. “I knew it was you all along.”

“Did you?” says Inigo, chuckling. “You didn’t hope even a little bit in your black heart?” He raises a hand to touch Gerome’s dumb mask.

Gerome grabs his shoulder and whirls him around, pressing his face against the scratchy wood of the barrack wall. Inigo laughs, pressing his back along the line of Gerome’s chest.

“She would never spare you a second glance,” he says. “Even if Laurent wasn’t in the picture. You’re too . . . gloomy.”

“What business is it of yours?” growls Gerome.

Inigo presses his ass against Gerome’s groin. “Maybe I’m willing to offer you a deal.”

Gerome’s confusion is almost palpable, then he tenses. “You’re a _prince,_ " he says. "This behavior should be beneath you.”

“It isn’t,” says Inigo. What do princes matter in a world of monsters? “Come on, what do you say? You can even pretend I’m her. Everyone says we look a bit alike.”

Much to Inigo’s delight, Gerome seems to relax. He tries to turn, but Gerome holds him in place. “Don’t ruin the fantasy.”

Inigo chuckles, then gasps as Gerome starts undoing his trousers. Inigo would make some token complaint, but Gerome’s makes quick work of reaching for his ass. He fingers reach for Inigo's opening a second later.

“Slut,” mumbles Gerome, but there’s little heat to him.

His finger slides in easily, a poor excuse for what’s coming next. Inigo spreads his legs and thrusts his ass backwards, chuckling as Gerome grunts in disapproval. He’s quick to undo his own trousers though, so Inigo doesn’t waste time with comebacks.

Gerome is not the longest man Inigo has ever had, but he is the thickest. His cock stretches him nicely, making Inigo moan with every thrust. Gerome's goes hard, gripping his thighs without a care for bruises. His breath warms the back of Inigo's neck. He's quiet, and Inigo wants to hear that growl.

“Laurent’s bigger than you,” says Inigo, though he doesn’t have the faintest idea.

“Shut _up,_ ” grunts Gerome, covering Inigo’s mouth.

Inigo licks his palm, reaching down to rub himself. Gerome doesn’t seem to care, or even notice. His thrusts are getting harsher, and he has little concern to find an angle that might be more pleasurable for Inigo. No matter. Inigo’s sure he can train more technique into the oaf later.

He comes imagining Gerome’s lips wrapped around his cock, though he doubts such a thing will ever happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Now to have nightmares that one of my family members and/or boss will find this and connect it to me . . .


End file.
